


You Don't Need To Know

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [146]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Dr Fell was busy at the drinks machine when Dr Young entered the crowded breakroom.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [146]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 27
Kudos: 606
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	You Don't Need To Know

Aziraphale took drink orders and went on ahead while Crowley and Adam waited on a bench tucked away in a corner. Crowley folded his arms so that his watch was visible at a glance, outwardly calm. Adam visibly fretted, scarlet nails drumming against his legs.

Crowley said gently, "Breathe, Adam, it'll be ok."

Adam gave him a rueful grin. "That obvious, am I?"

"Yep." Crowley glanced his watch again. "Right. Time. Come on."

Adam immediately bounced to his feet and set off. Crowley followed more slowly, settling into an easy saunter.

***

Dr Fell was busy at the drinks machine when Dr Young entered the crowded breakroom. A moment later Dr Crowley loomed up behind him, and leaned on the doorframe, blocking the exit. A gasp and a shudder ran through the students at the sight of his harsh, impassive, face and the trademark dark glasses glaring over Dr Young's shoulder.

He waiting until they were all staring at him, then straightened. "I believe," he said, his voice dry, "you've been labouring under a misapprehension. This," and his hand dropped onto Dr Young's shoulder, "is my son-in-law, in whom I am well pleased."

That level of praise, coming from Dr Crowley, who notoriously gave praise rarely and barely, stunned the students for a long moment. They could hardly process that Dr Crowley was Dr Young's evil parent-in-law on top of that. 

Then, while Dr Young (having recognised the bible verse being misquoted*) half choked on the implied blasphemy and the students gaped in shock, Dr Crowley patted Dr Young once on the shoulder, and slithered past him, heading for the drinks machine.

Dr Fell turned just as the other professor reached him, coincidentally leaving both of them facing the room, and held out a cup. "Your coffee, Anthony," he said, his voice ringing clear and bright in the stunned silence.

Dr Crowley took the cup with a terse nod, and a brief, slight, smile. He folded himself a shade too casually into the nearest chair, and slouched back, cradling his coffee and watching this second realisation ripple out around them.

Dr Fell sipped his own tea, and rested a hand on Dr Crowley's shoulder, a soft smile on his own face. Dr Young finally recovered himself enough to join them, swiping the third cup Dr Fell had made and perching on the edge of the table on the far side of Dr Crowley from Dr Fell.

They sat there for a long moment, forming a tableau that attracted all eyes, then just as the information sank in enough that the students began to recover, Dr Fell said cheerfully, "Well, better get a wiggle on. Coming, Anthony?"

"Sure, angel," Dr Crowley replied and shoved himself up with a hand on Dr Young's knee (taking the opportunity to add a hidden squeeze of reassurance as he went), sauntering after Dr Fell with - yes - a wiggle of his hips.

The door swung closed behind the pair of older professors. That left Dr Young there alone and the students only hesitated for one long moment before they turned on him like a ravening horde full of questions. Was it true? (Yes.) How long had he known? (Years, since the day his Partner had introduced him to their guardians.) What had happened that day when Dr Crowley pulled him aside? (I received some bad news. I'm not going into details - it's personal.) What were they really like? (What you see is what you get.) What was it like having someone like - that - at every family get together? (Oh, not so bad when you get used to it. He knows a lot of stuff.)

Dr Young answered them patiently and politely, sometimes giving details but more often a summary, and a dryly witty reminder that professors' private lives were private and none of the students' business. "If it doesn't affect your lessons, and you don't go so far into assumption that it'll cause problems," he told them, "then you don't need to know."

**Author's Note:**

> *(The baptism of Jesus) Matthew 3:17 - And lo, a voice from Heaven, saying, "This is my beloved son, in whom I am well pleased."


End file.
